


Encaged

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember a bear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encaged

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petits drabbles en vrac (Prison Break)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631558) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Prompt: Lincoln, Michael, bear.  
> Thanks to be_cool_bec for the beta.

I remember a bear I once saw at the zoo when I was six or seven. It was standing up behind the fence; on the one hand, its eyes were shining with incomprehension and anger for being there; on the other hand, there was the apparent softness of its fur; and altogether, it seemed so sadly and quietly resigned to its fate. I had stood frozen in front of its cage, and had needed mom’s injunctions and Linc’s hands on my shoulders to make me let go of the grid fence. The image stuck with me.

The image is still here. Lincoln is crouching, slightly leaning against the wall, and he watches the yard, beyond the fence, with the same sad and quiet resignation the bear had been displaying. The other inmates look at him with the mixture of fear, respect and pity that the visitors at the zoo had shown, unable to see beyond appearances.

This time, nothing and no one will keep me from opening the cage.

-*-


End file.
